


A Black Scarf

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gags, Kinktober 2019, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-21 23:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Ginny gags Cho.





	A Black Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 13 - Gags

“Are you sure this is okay?” Ginny asked holding a black scarf. Cho Chang nodded from her position on the bed. The redhead smiled and climbed onto the bed. She loosely tied the scarf so that Cho was gagged but not tight enough to be uncomfortable. Cho squirmed under her bonds and moaned around the black fabric. Ginny sat back and admired her work.

A black rope was tied around various parts of Cho’s flesh. The contrast with her skin made Ginny nearly moan in appreciation. She reached down to give her a loud kiss on the cheek and moved down to suck at a sensitive spot on Cho’s neck.

Their relationship had developed erratically. They were both going to group meetings for trauma from the war when they got to talking. Talking turned into long hours spent together and that turned into snogging in deserted alleys. The sexual aspect of their relationship was therapeutic in a way. Ginny struggled with feelings of not being in control of her own life and in the bedroom she was always in control. Cho struggled with feelings of the world falling apart from under her and often had nightmares of falling into an endless abyss. With Ginny’s firm hand, there was no danger of falling apart.

Ginny had hesitated suggesting using a gag. There was a taboo thrill of her partner not being able to speak. But she also loved talking to Cho, loved that she was so vocal. She wanted to try it, at least once. The ropes had been introduced earlier on and Cho loved them. She claimed they made her feel more grounded. Ginny smiled to herself and scooted back on her knees.

Cho watched the redhead with excitement and groaned around the scarf when she leaned down to spread her thighs. Ginny peppered kisses along her thighs and gently spread Cho’s pussy. She blew across the wet skin and Cho strained under the ropes in need. She chuckled and licked along her slit. 

Cho moaned and bit at the scarf. Not being able to be as vocal as she usually was, was frustrating but also excited her. She was fully at Ginny’s mercy and that had her back arching and moving her hips.

Ginny took her time until Cho was constantly moaning through the gag. She sat up and slowly pushed one finger into her wet pussy. She groaned at the ease and leaned down to suck on Cho’s nipples. Cho was pulling at the rope that was tied around her wrists. She desperately wanted to touch Ginny but couldn’t and shortly after she added another finger, she was coming and screaming hoarsely into the black fabric. 

Ginny continued to play with her and then with a flourish removed the soaked gag. She immediately kissed Cho and added a third finger.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
